Earlier researchers had standardized a process of mass production of Pseudomonas Fluorescens using Kings B broth and carrier is talc powder. This process included only liquid fermentation step and not solid fermentation. As it is liquid fermentation process alone would result in the end product of bio-control agent formulation of inferior quality. Hence by this process it will not be economical to produce the formulation of bio control agent P. fluorescens. 
For the management of various soil borne pathogens, formulation of P. fluorescens is being used widely on the various agricultural crops in the world. There are also several reports on the production methods of P. fluorescens using various carrier materials such as talc and vermiculite. Various researchers reported on the various types of formulations using different carriers. However there is no information on the use of pongamia cake, neem cake and wheat bran for the solid fermentation of this bioagent, till today in the world.